


Герой

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

Лаки смотрит уныло на дверь уже целый вечер. Где хозяин? Быть может, убит или покалечен?  
Говорит — не герой, вздыхает, что неудачник, а работа такая — храни его бог собачий. Каждый раз он уходит, берёт с собой лук и стрелы, и приходит нескоро, обычно не очень целый. Обещает, что справится, мол, не один, с друзьями.  
Лаки просится с ним — но не берёт хозяин.

Если что-то случилось, то пёс обо всём узнает: придёт милая девочка с чёрными волосами. Как хозяин, притащит большую коробку пиццы. Сядет рядышком — громко плакать и тихо злиться.  
Только лучше б он сам вернулся, погладил Лаки, перестал волновать преданную собаку. И подруга его плакать не будет тоже.  
Просит Лаки: «Верни бродягу, собачий боже».

Дверь скрипит — и хозяин заходит, хромой нелепо, весь бинтами обвязан и пластырями облеплен. От него пахнет скотчем (который пьют) и больницей.  
Он вернулся живой! И не забыл про пиццу!  
Это лучшее в мире — валяться с ним на диване и под пиццу смотреть ночь напролёт сериалы.

И неважно, что Клинт ругает себя порой.  
Лаки машет хвостом: 

«Я знаю, что ты герой».


End file.
